


T'was the Night Before Christmas

by Idiot_the_Jerk



Series: Holiday Crack Fics [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Mario Odyssey - Freeform, RIP, lol it's about me, y'all i'm supposed to be studying for exams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiot_the_Jerk/pseuds/Idiot_the_Jerk
Summary: Or the 2 weeks and two days before Christmas. You decide.





	T'was the Night Before Christmas

T'was the night before Christmas.

Yeah you know it, bitch.

Jeenius was playing Mario Odyssey,

On her new Nintendo Switch.

And she's complete fucking garbo at it. lol rip.


End file.
